Voices in the Air Hermione and Ron fanfic
by Maipink
Summary: STILL WRITING: Crabbe and Goyle cast a spell on Hermione which causes her to hear everyone's thoughts, it's fun at first until she finds something out that she didn't want to know.
1. Letters, falling on top and the pink bra

Voices in the air - Ron/Hermione fanfic  
  
ok everyone this is MY first ever fanfic, apart from the one i did with my sister \marshmellow/ . hope you enjoy it! (BTW i got this idea from an episode of Buffy when she can hear plps thoughts)  
  
Chapter 1: Letter's, falling on top and the pink bra.  
  
Hermione was in her room packing her trunk for Hogwarts. She was just about to start her 5th year there along with her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Suddenly there was a tap on the window, there were two owls sitting on the window sill. She quickly opened the window and Hedwig and Pig flew in. With Pig almost knocking Hermione over. She quickly closed the window and ran to her desk where the two owls were happily sitting. Hermione first opened the letter pig had who was definatley excited about something. The letter said;  
  
Hey Hermione!  
  
I just thought I'd tell you that we're going pick you up at 1:30pm. (My Dad's trying to use up the Floo Powder so we're gonna go that way, ok?) Harry's not coming with us, suprisingly The Durley's are taking him to the King Cross! So hopefully that should be fun (for Harry) Anyway remember 1:30pm? Bye!  
  
[I]Ron[/I]  
  
She folded up the letter and put it in her pocket, then she took the letter from Hedwig who was looking very annoyed at something. Hermioen opened the letter and it said (Litterily!);  
  
Hermione! Yo! (it was harry)  
  
I'm not coming with you and Ron to the King Cross, instead the Dursley's are taking me! When they told me at breakfast i almost choked on my orange juice! Anyway you do know that Ron's taking you, don't you? Well anway can you send back Hedwig please? I need her to send an owl to Sirius. Well see ya on the train!  
  
[I]Harry[/I]  
  
She looked at her watch, she had 20 minutes till Ron came. So she quickly finished packing her trunk and shouted for her Dad to help her carry it downsairs to the living room. 20 minutes later while waiting in the living room. Ron appeared out of the fireplace which startled Hermione's parents. Hermione helped him out of the fire. "Sorry about that. Hi Hermione, how was your summer? Now, where's your trunk?" She pointed over to the leather trunk with the pink coloured bow on the top. Ron grabbed some Floo Powder into the fire and placed the trunk in also, touched the trunk and said "Platform 9 3/4!" In a flash it vanished. "Hope it was colsed tightly and properly!" Ron smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand and jumped into the green fire. Ron said "Now say the destination very clearyly." They both shouted "Platform 9 3/4" Suddenly Hermione felt something cold shoot up her spine and grabbed hold of Ron and closed her eyes as tight as she could. All of sudden she was on top of Ron at Platform 9 3/4 with people staring at them. (including Fred and George who had smiles on their faces) "Oh my!" they both said in delight. Hermione looked at the twins and noticed that they were holding up a pink bra. (they also said that 'cos hermione was on ron) Hermione's face suddenly went crimson, got up and snatched the bra of george. Ron and hermione turned around and saw Harry just run through the wall. "Hi guys!" Harry said. "Hi harry!" Both hermione and Ron said with a little wave. 


	2. Voices in the air

Chapter 2: Voices in the air  
  
Ok everyone i know this is the same name as the story but who cares?  
  
The three of them had just gone into a compartment, the usual one. But also as usual Draco dropped in for his tradditional taunting. "Hello there Carrot head and Potty!" Ron started to get really angry. "Oh and [U]how[/U] could i forget little miss Mudbl..." but before he could say anymore she put her wand to his face and said a [U]very[/U] simple spell. "Whatever!" (note: i got this idea from one of my faves songs 'United states of whatever') and that ammedietly shut ihm up. Draco looking very shocked ran away leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind. Harry and the others looked at them and Hermione said "Aren't you going to join your friend? I'm sure he's wanting someone to *keep him company*" Harry and Ron looked at her in shock, then without warning Crabbe seized his wand at Hermione and said "Enjoy. [I]Mindronus![/I]" A flash of purple light with question marks came shooting out of the wand and hit her and knocked her unconcious. The two large Slytherins left the compartment silently (which is very unlikely) as Harry and Ron crowded round her. Finally she woke up, still dizzy from the spell but in an empty cabin, that is until Ron and Harry came in. Ron exclaimed "Finally you're awak! We were getting worried." Suddenly Hermione heard something "God, I'm hungry! I need some chocolate frogs or something. WAIT! Must look worried." Hermione then again heard some music but saw nothing which could play music. Then she looked at Ron, he bobbing his head from side to side and singing (in his head) "Hit me baby one more time! My loneliness is killing me, and I! I must confess..." Hermione was starting to get annoyed. "Thanks for worrying about your stomach instead of me Harry! And Ron stop singing that song! It's doing my head in!" The two boys looked at eachother then at Hermione with an "Are you ok?" kind of look. "Ok i think i'll go get you a glass of water of something Hermione" Ron said in a very uncomfortable voice. Harry followed him saying "I'm getting some chocolate Frogs" As she watched them leave she heard them say (not think) "I didn't say anything like that!" or "I wasn't singing!" which made her laugh. She looked at her watch and saw that they'd be arriving soon and should get changed into her robes. So she grabbed her robes and went to get changed. Luckily there was a toilet accross from where her compartment was. She heard voices, then she decided not to go in there, it sounded like three people *enjoying* themselves. "Probably Draco, Crabbe and Goyle having a threesome." Hermione thought, she giggled then had a horrible image in her head of them. That was going to be stuck in her head for at least a week!! She quickly got changed and went to find Harry and Ron.  
  
What did you think? give me your comments! 


	3. Dark Dwellings

Chapter 3: Stupid thoughts and carriages

(A/N: I'm totally sorry about.. thinks the 2 year wait? lmao. I remember that I hadn't done anything to this fanfic I started ages ago. But here it is! Also Thanks alot for the comments, I've managed to work on my paragraphing better I still have Betta yet. Technically this chapter was made 2 years ago but with some changes in it that I made today.)

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything else accosiated with this. I only own this fanfic which I have written about the characters.**

They got off the train and into the horseless carriages. The two boys were looking at Hermione VERY oddly. "What?" She eventually said after noticing the boys were looking at her for 5 whole minutes. "NOTHING" They replied with weird looks on their faces. Hermione again started to hear people thoughts again like on the train. God, I love her. I wish i could kiss her right here, right now... Hermione knew exactly who was thinking this, it was Ron, because he had a smile on his face and he was looking straight at Hermione. So She just smiled at him and sat inbetween Harry and Ron. She looked at Harry but all she could get out of his head was I need to pee!! I love Cho Chang. GO GRYFFINDOR!! Why is the sky blue? Why not purple or red?! GRYFFINDOR RETURNS! Hermione rolled her eyes and was really bored, so she took out _'Hogwarts : A History'_ and started to read. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath which sounded like "Oh my god.." . So he looked out the window and saw that Hogwarts was coming into view. "Hey! We're nearly there! 5 mins to go! WOOHOO!!" He was so loud. Hermione just out her hand on his shoulder and said in a nice way "Shut up, before you get us into trouble.".

Ron looked VERY embarressed because Neville and other hogwarts students were giving him funny looks form the other carriages. Hermione giggled and put her head on his shoulder and that's when she heard him again Does Hermione like me?...Ok look cool, don't look suspictious... Should I wrap my arm around her? Hermione shivered, it was starting to get dark and cold. Hermione - "I'm so cold!". Ron - That's it, I'm going in. Ron put his arm around Hermione, then Harry did the same. Ron did not look happy. OH great now what's he doing? In a very demanding voice Ron said "Harry?? What do think you are doing?" Harry had a very idiotic confused look on his face. Harry - "Aren't we keeping eachother warm? Because I'm freezing!" Ron - He's such a weirdo some times...

Ron took a quick glance at Hermione then Harry, laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, so we are!"

Suddenly the carriages stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts! So the trio walked up to the castle and sat in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to end. Hermione felt like her head was going to explode. All (and i mean 'ALL') of the 1st years thinking like bees buzzing, LOUDLY. She just wanted to scream at the top of her voice and scream "SHUT UP!!!" but she didn't, she knew fine that she'd get into _deep _trouble. Finally when the feast was over she rushed back to the Girl's Dorms and went under quilt and 'tried' to sleep but something else happened.

It was dark and cold. Something was following her, or was it someone? She had to get away, she had to hide from whatever was following Hermione. All of a sudden a cold, sharp pain went shivering up her spine, she slowy turned around and saw a dark figure. She couldn't make out the strangers appearance. It said "Hide Hermione...Hide before it gets you. Like it got me." Hermione looked confused, "Who are you? What is chasing me? It isn't something I've done is it? I mean I handed in my homework a week early" The stranger said softly, "It is something you've done young girl. But it is coming, it is close now. It is coming, it will get you too."

Hermione started to cry and gave a piercing scream, which woke herself up aswell as the rest of the dorm and house. She had tears running down her face and was shaking and sweating. Her dorm mates crowded around her bed to see if she was alright, Hermione said she was fine and it was just a nightmare.

Hermione then heard Lavender's thoughts - _Yeah right... I'm getting Ron. Oh and Harry, Ron'll probably be awake anyway thinking of her_

Lavender sighed and made her way to get Ron and Harry. Lavender knocked on the Boy's dorm door. She heard some crumbling in there, she knew they were awake now. Ron opened the door with a VERY disturbed look on his face. "What time do you call this? I'm tired I need my sleep woman!" Lavender just burst out laughing and pointing at his face. Ron was wearing a face mask and his hair was in rollers. Plus he had a huge spot on his nose. "Oh my god! Are you sure you're not a girl Ron?" "What's wrong with looking after my face?" Lanveder started to flick the rollers in his ginger hair. "Then what are the rollers for?" Ron smiled a little bit and said "They make my hair look pwetty, what do you want anyway?"

Lavender told Ron to get Harry to hear. "It's Hermione, ok, we were all asleep in bed (duh). Well all of a sudden we're awake and she's screaming her head off and crying. So I thought you two would want to see how she is." Harry's filled her overcrowded mind, _Oh great.. now we've got to listen to Hermione whine and whine..What a drama queen, but then again it's usually me that confesses my dreams..._

Ron - _Maybe I should just go, and I could give her a comforting kiss? But wait.... what if it doesn't work? What if she doesn't like me?_

They entered the Dorm and Hermione was huddled up in the corner of her bed and crying her eyes out. And writing in her diary. Ron rushed over to her, "Are you alright Hermione?" Hermione looked up at Ron with her tearfilled eyes, and started to cry again. Ron looked at Hermione with a look of concern on his face. He reached over and held her hand with a smile on her face.

"It'll all be alright, don't worry. Hermione just lean on me. If you want we'll stay here as long as you like. OK?" Ron placed his arms around her and she cried into his shirt .She nodded. Harry stood awkrardly in the doorway.

"I think I'll go. I have to wake up early for quidditch practice. I hope you're alright Hermione. I'll see you guys" Harry - _Why does Ron always swoop in before me? Oh Well there's plenty more fish in the sea. Them two are meant to be..._

Ron - _Poor Hermione. I hope she's alright, I'm getting really worried about her lately... yuck, she's getting bogies alover my shirt! Should I say anything?_

Ron's pyjama top was getting wet from Hermione crying. "Hermione, I don't know if you've already noticed but you're tears are getting me all wet. Want to see something funny? Look at my face" She took one look at his face and burst out laughing until she heard Ron's though again.

Ron still had the face mask on from earlier and the rollers in his hair. A thought went through his head. _Oh great she's gonna think that I'm a total girl...Wish she'd stop laughing but not cry._

Hermione stopped laughing. Ron looked at her in shock. _Can she hear my thoughts? No. She couldn't... _Hermione had to tell someone about her problem (well partially fun). She had to tell Ron but couldn't, or even worse, she didn't know how to start. She knew it would only hurt him, to know that she'd been violating his thoughts and knew his inner most darkest feelings for her.. She went back into bed, closed her eyes with Ron's hand in her's, still in his arms. They both fell asleep on her bed, just sleeping... sleeping so silently.

Hermione awoke next to Ron, she tapped him on the head and he woke up after a few hits, lifted his head and had a book stuck to his forehead. "Oh god! Ron, uum..you've got a book stuck to you're head. I'll get it off for you."

(A/N: The reason there's nobody thinking anything in the morning, it's 'cos usually nobody thinks anything in the morning. Am I right? Well I don't really think much in the morning. LOL)

Hermione pulled the book off his forehead and burst out laughing seeing that when he was sleeping the writing in the book had been printed onto his head while he was sleeping. And thanks to Ron face mask green stuff was alover her book she needed for her first class. "AAHH!! My Book!! Stupid mask.."

Ron saw what he didn't want to see, Hermione angry. "EErrr...Sorry Hermione.." Then gave her a sweet little smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and forgave him. Lavender entered the room with her mouth wide open and carrying a pink coloured lipstick. "Oh my god. Did you guys sleep together or something?? Even worse do you know time it is guys? It's almost lunch time! You've slept in!" Hermione dropped the green covered book and both ron and herself had their mouths open like a pair of fish.

"You're kidding! I missed all those classes, I'm going to be in so much trouble. Did we get homework?" Hermione coudn't stop panicing. Lavender ran over to her and shook her shoulders trying to get her attention. "Hermione don't panic, I was just kidding, you've got another hour till class. Potions with Snape next. I can't wait." Lavender sigh dreamily. Ron and Hermione give eachother a**_ 'what the hell?' _**kind of look, mixed with a look of disgust.

Ron stood up and walk towards the doorway without saying anythinguntil he turned around to Hermione. "Anyway.... I'll get go get changed and I'll see you at breakfast ok?" She looked down and smiled. "Ok...I'll catch up with you later."

Lavender looked at Hermione and then to the now vacant doorway where Ron was standing. Hermione was quite worried about Potions next, she was dreading what Snape was thinking.


End file.
